1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to printers and more particularly to a depinching mechanism which facilitates users to remove the jammed paper in printers.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread of information products, various information products are developed, and the information products have a general trend of diversity. However, regarding image display methods of a computer, displays and printers are mainly used as image output devices. Wherein, the printers can be approximately categorized into three types of point matrix printers, inkjet printers and laser printers. Taking the laser printer as an example, it has advantages of high printing quality, fast printing speed, and low average cost of consumables, etc., so that the laser printer is one of the popular printers in the market.
However, during a paper picking process of the printer, a phenomenon of paper skew or paper jam is occurred due to a mechanical structure of the printer and differences of paper properties. It is rather inconvenient and time consuming that paper jam occurs during printing or receiving a fax. Usually paper jams when the transferring paper is clamped by the fixing roller and the pressure roller. To correct the problem of paper skew, a paper feeding device of the printer may perform actions to adjust the paper, by which the paper is repeatedly slid to adjust a position thereof or a mechanical structure is used to mitigate the problem of paper skew or paper jam. Generally in this condition, it is necessary to remove the jammed paper by manually from the printer or the fax machine. For removing the jammed paper the cover of the printer or the fax machine has to be opened and the user has to pull out the jammed paper carefully. If the paper tears when removing it from the feeding rollers, the torn pieces of paper may get stuck within the feeding rollers. And if the printer continues working with any torn pieces of paper remain inside the feeding rollers, more paper jams are likely to occur. Hands may also get dirty to remove the jammed paper if the paper is jammed within the paper feeding device. The present invention is directed to solve the encountering problem described above with a very simple mechanism and low manufacturing cost.